


Tourniquet

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26727451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "If it hurts baby please tell me, preserve the innocence."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Tourniquet

Amity practices today, she wanted to distract her parents from her outburt at the table yesterday — they all knew of her homosexuality, and her mother and father certainly weren't pleased, but her siblings did not care. Emira was especially supportive when dinner was over, and Edric didn't say anything because he didn't really understand — so she wanted to prove that her being gay didn't matter because she’s really good at her Coven. When she hears her father’s gruff, commanding voice, she ceased all activity to get up and go see what he wants, because if she were even a second late he’d yell at her.

She came down the stairs and walked to his study, closing the door behind her as he motioned at her. She stands close to the frame of the door, scared to come any closer despite him insisting that she did, this would only worsen her punishment. “You really are a failure of a child, aren't you?” He got up, and instantly she went to him, even though she knew he would treat her worse for defiance. “Not only a failure, but a gay failure. You will single handedly disgrace our entire bloodline taking up that lifestyle you’re so committed to.” 

He grabs her arm and pulls her into his lap, she thinks he's finally gonna be nice to her, she was sadly mistaken. “I’ll fix you, worthless brat.” He unzips his trousers, much to her horror — she attempts to flee but he grabs her arm and pulls her back in. “There’s no point, child. Be good, and you won't have to leave the study in a body bag.”

She calms herself down, and submits, letting him take her shirt off — he runs his hands over her ribs and breasts, she didn't even look at him, deathly afraid of what would happen next. He then removed her leggings, exposing her panties. “Not even a little bit wet?” He chuckles, running a finger up her slit. 

She bites her lip, “D-Dad you don't hav-have to do this! I’m getting better I promise!” Mr. Blight raises his hand and slaps her across the face twice, then he grabs her throat and pulls her close to him. “I-I…”

“Shut up.” He claps his hand over her mouth, despite his instincts telling him that she’d take the easiest way out and bite his hand. He rolled his eyes at the thought, suddenly thinking of creative and inventive ways to kill her. “Pick.”

Amity shut her eyes tightly, stifling a cry as he thrust his fingers in and out of her entrance. “P-Pick what..” She replied pathetically.

“If you try anything, which I know you will, who do you want to clean up and dispose of your body when you die?”

“.......” She didn't reply, out of fear that he would kill her after this is all over and out of worry that whoever she picked would be subject to his abuse next. 

“Well?” 

“Y-You...”

“Wise choice..” He smirked, “I’ll be sure to defile you one last time before they cremate you.” 

He grows tired of trying to humiliate her by making her wet, and skips straight to the rape — he throws her against the arm of the loveseat, further undressing himself and pinning her to the cushion before she could even formulate a plan — Amity wept, thinking about the torture that is her life. She thinks of what could have been if she never came out, her father never loved her and neither did her mother, but at least they were quiet about it.

She digs her chipped fingernails into the sides of his back as he begins to enter her slowly, her hands clenching up as she felt every inch of his erection twitching its way to the hilt of her pussy — “Dad..” She whimpers, looking at the door and wondering what would happen if someone were to come in — would they fend him off, would they even care?

“Dad!..” She feels him going faster, and she can guess that he can feel her nails in his skin — he buries his hips inside his little girl, kissing her neck as she sobbed and sniffled. “I-It h-hurts!”

“That’s cute.” He smiles, grabbing her wrist as she moved it to try and force him off

“Why do you defy me so? It’s a privilege that I let you live here instead of throwing you to the dogs like I should have done a long time ago.” He hissed, feeling something warm and wet wrapped around his cock, it obviously wasn't her getting aroused. “Heh.. Looks like I might have broken something.”

He bucks his hips faster and farther inside of her, and finally empties his balls in her young womb. He looked down on her, noticing the blood seeping onto the cover of his deluxe loveseat. “Maybe I will kill you, afterall. Look at the mess you made, and on such a beautiful couch..” He lamented, sounding genuinely hurt.

“How is it m-my fa—” Amity stops herself mid sentence in favour of silence, knowing full well that if she did say something he would torture her in ways that she couldn't possibly imagine. 

Blight stares at her in disdain, he really hates her — His little Amity — and significantly more than he hated his other two equally worthless children. She flinches as he touches her face, rather gently, “Yeah, that’s right, keep quiet and be an obedient whore. What would your friends think if they saw you like this, little one? I feel like they’d be shocked and mildly appalled, taking the cock of a man as elusive as me should be a gift.”

Amity lays on the cover, whimpering and crying to herself as she curled up in the fetal position. 

“I venture to guess that they’d hate you because of how jealous they are.” He rambles on, “I think Skara would like it, wouldn't she? Innocent little thing, I would wear her out like a pair of patented leather shoes.” 

“And Boscha.. She seems like a good whore, but so much so that it spoils the fun. she’d be a better subject of torture than rape, just to see how she cracks under pressure.”

“And what about your other little friends.. Willow and Luz? I forbid you to see them but I know you visit anyways. I would kill Willow, she’s too plump for my tastes. Now Luz? I would love to see her broken, she’s a spindly little thing.. so full of energy and youthful vigor.. I would fuck the shit out of her.”

Amity trembles at the thought, hoping he never had the opportunity to harm her dear friends.


End file.
